A shopping-guiding robot is one kind of commonly-used self-moving robot, and is more interactive with a user. The current shopping-guiding robot usually uses a light spot to indicate an object. Generally, the laser spot is projected onto a specified object by a laser pointer arranged on the robot body, hereby completing the shopping-guiding action with the light spot indicating the object. The specific process comprises: the shopping-guiding robot which uses the light spot to indicate the target object needs to obtain three-dimensional coordinates of the target object; and then a control unit controls the laser pointer to move according to the obtained three-dimensional coordinates, so that the laser spot moves to the position having the three-dimensional coordinates of the target object, hereby completing the entire action of the indication of the object by using the light spot. However, in practice, it is difficult to obtain the three-dimensional coordinates of the target object. In addition, during the control process, the laser pointer is controlled to rotate at a certain angle in a certain direction according to the three-dimensional coordinates of the target object so that the laser spot can move to the specified position; however, this requires a large amount of calculation, and also requires a higher demand on the control unit.